Vampire Harry
by luvbooks
Summary: Basically another Harry becomes a vampire story. I Don't want to give to much away, you will have to read to find out. Harry is abused Dumbledore knows. Rated M just to be safe. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: obviously I do not own Harry Potter

Harry Potter lay on his bed at number four privet drive feeling miserable. Harry hated being the boy who lived; he hated having to spend the summer holidays with relatives that loathed him. He even hated Ron and Hermione who had not sent him one letter since summer started three weeks ago. All in all Harry potter hated his life. The summer had so fun been filled with the Dursleys shouting at him and making him do chores.

Oh how he hated Dumbledore for getting the order to tell the Dursleys that Harrys godfather had died. Harry personally thought that this was a stupid idea because he had now lost the only protection he had, Harry believed the orders idea to protect him was there worse yet, as his uncle made sure to read through all the letters he wrote to the order, and also had Harrys owl under lock and key so that he couldn't send letters without his uncle knowing about it. Harry knew that he could of broken Hedwig out but his Uncle threatened to kill her and Harry cared more for his owl than he did himself.

Boy" screamed Vernon Dursley from the bottom of the stairs. Harry slowly rolled off the bed. "Boy hurry up, or I will have to come up and get you". Harry ran down the stairs at lightning speed, smashing into Vernon who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Boy watch where you're going".

"I'm sorry uncle Vernon".

"Oh you'll be sorry, now go and make breakfast".

Harry walked into the kitchen and broke some eggs into the frying pan. Pretty soon the smell of a fry up was seeping from the kitchen. Harry cooked a spectacular breakfast for the two male Dursleys of bacon, egg, sausages, fried mushrooms, baked beans and toast. The table groaned with the weight of all the food, Harry of course was not allowed to eat any of the food, just watch his uncle and cousin eating enough food to feed the five thousand. Petunia, of course never ate any of the food that Harry cooked for his uncle and cousin preferring to have a slice of toast and a cup of coffee. Harry always thought his cousin and uncle ate like savages, shovelling the food into their mouths and completely ignoring good table manners. "Boy clear, the table, then do your chores, we are going out".

Harry waited for the Dursleys to leave before he started to clear the table. He always liked it when the Dursleys were out as it meant that he could work at his own pace and was not constantly being shouted at.

Harry finished the washing up and then looked at his list of chores, clan the house, do the shopping, weed the garden. All the way down to number fifteen paint the fence. There was absolutely no way that Harry would be able to complete all the chores by tonight the painting alone would take him a couple of hours.

It was nearly sunset when Harry, stated to paint the fence. He had to hurry as it would soon be dark and he defiantly could not paint a fence in the dark.

The sun went down as Harry applied the last bit of paint to the fence. Exhausted Harry walked into the house and got his meagre dinner that the Dursleys had left him from the fridge. The Dursleys came back, as Harry was eating his dinner. "Boy go to bed", shouted uncle Vernon. 'He's in a mood' thought Harry as he walked slowly up the stairs.

A week had passed since Harry had, had to paint the fence, and other than a few chores Harry's summer, had been quite nice but that was all about to change.

That evening Vernon Dursley came home in a foul mood, he had been fired from his job and was boiling with rage. "Boy! This is all your fault, you did some hocas pocas and now I have lost my job." Harry knew that this was stupid Vernon had probably lost his job because he was not very good at it. Harry knew that Vernon hardly ever went in to work, preferring to go with his friends to play golf. Harry was brought back to earth by a punch into his stomach, and the beating just got worse, Vernon seemed to be really enjoying getting all of his anger out on his nephew. Harry was in agony as he counted in his head to try to detach himself from what was happening to him.

Harry awoke in his bed blood all over the sheets. Harry tried to stand but just collapsed, he looked down and saw that his leg was bent at a strange angle, harry was convinced that it was broken.

Suddenly uncle Vernon walked into the room carrying a knife, "boy it is time for you to meet your maker" and with that said Vernon Dursley stabbed Harry in the stomach. Harry clutched his stomach, blood gushing out of the open wound. "Boy I have lost my job so I am blowing up the house to get insurance that will help pay our mounting debts, you dying in it is just an added bonus, I don't know when the house will blow but I have caused a gas leak. See you in hell Potter". With that said Vernon Dursley left his bleeding nephew, and a few minutes later Harry heard the front door close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Severus Snape feared potions master and only Vampire of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was having a very good evening, he had just settled down with a goblet full of blood, and was looking forward to a quiet evening. Contrary to the pupil's belief Severus Snape did enjoy teaching, enjoying helping mould young minds. He was only strict because one mistake in potions could cause someone to get badly hurt.

Albus Dumbledore was not having a very good evening, the boy had not written to the order in three days, so Dumbledore had to find someone to check on the boy. Albus wanted to make sure that he picked someone who would have a go at the boy for not writing, the letters and would also overlook the abuse that happened in the brats house. Albus had been very worried when the boy sent the first few letters that he would report abuse, but he didn't, Albus assumed that this meant that the Dursleys had stopped abusing him. Albus would have to have words with them, as though he did not want the boy to suffer any physical abuse, he needed the boy to feel that Hogwarts was his safe heaven, as this made the boy trust Dumbledore, and as the boy was the only one who could defeat Voldermort. Giving Dumbledore a path to take over the wizarding world. Albus planned on destroying the boys name once the prophecy had been completed by saying that potter was a deserter and had fled.

Dumbledore had no idea who to send when suddenly a name hit him, of course they wouldn't be happy about this. But Dumbledore knew that they would obey him.

Severus Snape was staring into the fire when it suddenly it turned green and Albus Dumbledore climbed out. "Sorry to disturb you evening Severus, but I was wondering if you could go and check on........" "No Albus I will not go and check on Potter we agreed that I would not have to see him over the summer". "I Know Severus but he has not written to us, and you are the only one who is likely to tell him off for not obeying the rules he was told to follow." "So all you want me to do is check on the boy and then tell him off for not writing. "Yes exactly." "Fine, but expect Potter to get a right telling off" said a disgruntled Severus Snape.

Trust Potter, to ruin my summer thought Severus as he walked to the apparition point in Hogsmead. Severus got to the apparition point and apparated to privet drive, it was very dark, but being a vampire meant that Severus could see very well in the dark. Sitting on the bench conveniently placed opposite Potters house he sat down. He planned on just watching the house for a few minutes to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity before he had a go at Potter.

Severus Snape had been sitting on the bench for about five minutes and so far there had been no movement at number four Privet Drive. When suddenly the front door opened, Severus tensed and a second later out walked, a woman who resembled a horse, a fat boy with blond hair who looked like a big in a wig, and a man who was so big Severus was sure that he had genetic links to a walrus. This Severus presumed was Potter's family.

Severus watched the family get into a car and drive off, probably for a nice meal together, he was glad that they had not taken Potter with them after all they must have needed a break from him.

Severus decided to sit outside, for a bit longer as Potter was probably out with some muggle friends of his, no doubt causing, trouble for the neighbours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BLood was gushing out of the wound in Harrys stomach and he was beginning to feel quite light headed. Harry looked down at his stomach and saw a large gash running the length of his stomach.

He knew that he had to get out of there as if he did not seek medical attention then he would soon die from the wound, and even if the wound was not there he had no idea, when the gas explosion would happen.

So with new found strength Harry leapt off of the bed, and grabbed what was under the loose floorboard, and headed with his wand to the stairs, getting to the stairs Harry suddenly felt very faint and the last thing he remembered was falling down the stairs.

Finally coming too Harry looked down at his leg it was bent at a strange angle, 'oh great' thought Harry, just what I need a broken leg. Using the stair rail Harry hoisted himself up, and then clinging onto the banister, he managed to make his way to the cupboard under the stairs. Harry pointed his wand at the door and muttered a spell, where the door instantly flew open. Harry yanked his trunk out of the cupboard and then because he was already expelled for performing magic he made his trunk as light as a feather. Even though his trunk was now feather light, with his energy draining, it felt like it weighed a ton. Harry managed to pull the trunk, to the door before he had to sit down. Harry felt like he had absolutely no energy. Well of course he did have little energy as blood was still gushing out of the wound gradually draining his strength.

Harry sat on the floor for about 5 minutes trying to regain his strength but it was just not going to happen, Deciding that his best bet was to just leave the house and hope for the best, Harry dug down deep for all the strength and determination that he had and then hoisted himself up.

Harry opened the front door and pulled his trunk out of the front door.

AN: Sorry this chapter is really short but I feel that it is a necessary part of the story that I felt needed its own chapter


End file.
